


Local Historical Treasure Gone to the Griddle

by museaway



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-06
Updated: 2004-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An article by Chloe Sullivan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Local Historical Treasure Gone to the Griddle

LOCAL HISTORICAL TREASURE GONE TO THE GRIDDLE  
by Chloe Sullivan

April 5, 2004

 **Smallville, KS.** Lex Luthor, celebrity and local businessman, has reportedly sold the property rights of The Talon to the International House of Pancakes. The breakfast establishment hopes to be in place sometime next month. Estimates have yet to be made on how local economy will be affected.

The Talon, a theatre-turned-coffeehouse, has served as the meeting place for local teenagers since its opening two years back. Town reactions to the recent news have been largely negative, and protest rallies are in the works. Still, some residents are reacting more positively to the change.

"Man, I'm shocked," said Pete Ross, high-school student. "I'm at the Talon every afternoon. Best coffee in town. Sucks that it's closing. But, man, I love pancakes. Yeah, pancakes!"

Lana Lang, who has managed The Talon since its refurbishment two years ago, will remain on-staff as manager. "I want Lana to have a full hand in this," Luthor reported. "We're even going to have a photograph of her parents blown up and displayed behind the counter."

Luthor states that his decision to sell the coffee house has nothing to do with strain in his reported relationship with Lang's former boyfriend, Clark Kent. Sources wishing to remain anonymous report that Kent has been spending "a lot of time" at the Talon in recent weeks while Luthor was in Metropolis on business.

"This is strictly professional," Luthor stated in a public statement this evening. "The Talon was not meeting its projected profit margins for this quarter. I feel that this is the best move at present."

Luthor has also revealed plans for a regional special known as "Meteor Madness," consisting of two buttermilk pancakes smothered in a dark raspberry sauce, topped with a scoop of chocolate ice cream, a sprig of mint, and a flame-shaped biscotti.

Miss Lang reportedly fainted upon hearing the news and was unavailable for comment.


End file.
